


Daily Life

by mystified_mint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, basically a place for me to post fluffy domestic oumota drabbles i write on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: Daily life with Kaito and Kokichi.





	1. Goatee

_Flick. Flick. Flick. Flick._

Kaito’s eye twitched as Kokichi fiddled with his goatee.

“Stop that,” he ordered, eyes focused straight ahead. In spite of the demand, he didn’t push Kokichi away, content to watch TV with the other seated in his lap. 

The arm slung around Kokichi’s waist didn’t move an inch. With his cheek pressed into the crook of Kaito’s neck, the smaller boy snickered.

“It’s your fault for growing this stupid thing.” Kokichi gave the tuft of hair a light tug with his fingers, rolling his eyes at the response that followed.

“It’s not stupid. It’s manly.”

“And I thought I was the biggest liar here.” He twirled the goatee around his index finger. “I should just cut it off when you fall asleep.”

At that, Kaito scowled, lifting a hand to pinch Kokichi’s cheek.

“Don’t even joke about that, asshole,” he said without any anger. He let go when he heard whimpering.

“You’re so mean!” Kokichi sniffled, eyes already filling with tears.

Even though Kaito was sure it was an act, he still mumbled an apology under his breath, kissing the cheek he’d squeezed. Kokichi’s tears immediately dried, and he snuggled closer with a fond sigh.

“I actually like your goatee, though, and that’s not a lie.”

Feeling victorious, Kaito started to grin, only to falter when Kokichi continued.

“It’s adorable, just like you! I hope you keep it forever!”

Kaito couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so flattered, insulted, or embarrassed, and he didn’t even need to look down to know Kokichi was smirking.


	2. Private Galaxy

"Kaito, are you crying?"

"Sh... Shut up..." Kaito sniffled, hiding his face behind a throw pillow.

Pausing the horror film they'd been watching, Kokichi frowned.

He'd been the one to pick out the movie, fully intending to tease Kaito for getting scared. However, it seemed he'd underestimated the extent of the other's fear. Now he just felt guilty for causing so much grief.

"Hold on," he said, hopping off the couch.

"W-Wait, d-don't go!" Kaito whimpered, but Kokichi had already bolted down the hall. Left alone in the dark with the movie as his only company, Kaito squeezed his eyes shut, paranoia running rampant.

He jumped a minute later when a large blanket was thrown over his head, stretching out to cover his entire body. Kokichi then crawled underneath to join him, carrying a familiar-looking sphere in his arms.

"The movie was boring me anyway," Kokichi shrugged. "So, I had a better idea."

Home Planet, a mini planetarium machine that projected the cosmos onto any surrounding walls. One of Kaito's favorite mementos. Kokichi quickly switched it on, though he left the audio muted, filling the interior of the blanket with stars. Separated from the world beyond their covering, it felt as if the two of them were in a galaxy all their own.

"Genius, right?"

Kaito breathed a sigh of relief, smiling shakily.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kichi."


	3. Clingy

There was a noticeable chill in the air that morning, serving as a reminder that winter had come. The temperature indoors had reached an all time low, which meant getting out of bed would be a monumental endeavor.

Snuggled deep under the covers, Kokichi seemed determined to hide away, though that didn't keep him from pressing into Kaito's side.

"Kichi," Kaito mumbled, blinking until his vision cleared. "Le'go so I can get up..."

Kokichi let out a whine, the sound coming out muffled from under layers of blankets.

"Nooooo, I'll freeze to death without you..."

Blindly groping around, Kaito eventually found the edge of the bedding, pushing it down just enough to expose Kokichi's face. Kokichi immediately recoiled as the cold hit his skin, but Kaito's hold kept him from crawling back into hiding.

"Meanie," Kokichi accused.

Kaito couldn't help but snicker. The weak glare reminded him of an irritated kitten, and the messy bed hair framing Kokichi's face certainly didn't help.

"You can keep sleeping, but I gotta get ready, and I can't do that if you don't let go."

"But I don't waaannaaaaaa!"

" _Kichi_ ," Kaito sighed, then grinned as he had a thought. Before Kokichi could continue complaining, he leaned down, firmly pressing their lips together.

"Mmm!" Kokichi's eyes snapped open, only to shut again as Kaito deepened the kiss. He relaxed even further when Kaito started running a hand through his hair, gradually melting until he let go.

Kaito broke the kiss and rolled out of bed before Kokichi could recover.

"Sorry, gotta go, love you!" he shouted as he ran out of the room.

Dazed, Kokichi stared after him for a few seconds, then plopped back down with a pout.

"No way I'm not getting you back for that," he grumbled under his breath, though he still cuddled up to Kaito's pillow before going back to sleep.


	4. Gone

Cellphone abandoned on the ground? Check.

Framed photo absent from the living room? Check.

Muffled sobbing coming from down the hall? Check.

All signs pointed to one conclusion, and though Kokichi had always known this day would come, his heart still ached at its arrival. Not because it was unexpected, but rather because it’d been inevitable from the start.

One of Kaito’s grandparents had finally passed away.

Carefully, quietly, he made his way towards the bedroom, opening the door just a crack. He was unsurprised to see a figure burrowed beneath the covers, visibly shaking with grief.

“Kaito...” he spoke softly, not yet certain if this was the right moment to intrude. Even though his voice was little more than a whisper, the form on the bed still froze.

A sniffle.

A sob.

A shuddering breath.

“She’s g-gone, Kichi,” Kaito finally managed to reply. “We just t-talked last weekend, b-but now sh-she’s...”

Ah, Kokichi thought. It was Kaito’s grandmother. The confirmation sent a pang through his chest. She’d always been kind to him, ever since Kaito first revealed they were dating. Even though Kaito hadn’t mentioned his orientation, even though she’d never met Kokichi, she didn’t hesitate for a single second before welcoming him into their little family.

Kokichi abruptly realized there was pressure building behind his eyes and blinked rapidly to force it down. He returned his focus to the matter at hand, walking around the bed until he found Kaito’s face.

Kaito somehow looked even more devastated than he’d sounded.

“Move over,” Kokichi instructed, lifting the covers so he could slip in. He gently extracted the picture frame from Kaito’s grip, then placed it on the nightstand. 

The Kaito Momota in the photo smiled brightly, flanked by his grandparents. Even if the Kaito Momota in front of him no longer had them both, Kokichi hoped to see that smile again soon. No, more than that. He hoped he could be the cause of it.

“Now... come here.”

Wordlessly, Kaito leaned his head against Kokichi’s chest, wrapping his arms around Kokichi’s waist. Kokichi ran a hand through his undone hair, then pressed a comforting kiss against his temple.

“If you still need to cry, then don’t mind me. I’ll be here for as long as you want.”

The strangled noise that escaped Kaito’s throat was incoherent, but Kokichi still understood it as the thanks it was meant to be.


	5. Happy Place

Kaito’s happy place is beneath the stars, staring up at the night sky and admiring the vastness of the universe. It’s lying in the grass, resting against the earth, knowing where he wants to go as well as where he’s coming from. 

Kokichi’s happy place is wrapped in warmth, somewhere that isn’t cold or cruel. It’s where he’s protected from the harshness of the world, and where his fears and doubts can melt away. It’s somewhere he can be himself.

Sometimes they like to stargaze together, neither of them speaking a word. The arm around Kokichi’s waist is always comforting, and the small hand holding Kaito’s feels like a promise. Kaito laughs when Kokichi’s hair tickles against his neck, and Kokichi sighs when he grows tired, burying his face in Kaito’s chest. 

They don’t need to say it. They both already know. Somehow, at some point…

Their happy place became each other.


	6. Picnic

“WAAAAAH! MY BOYFRIEND’S TRYING TO POISON ME!” Kokichi cried at the top of his lungs, putting on a tearful performance for all to see.

“Shut the hell up!” Kaito demanded, whipping around in distress. “All I did was sneak you some vegetables!”

He let out a sigh of relief when the waterworks stopped.

“Ha, so you admit to your crimes!” Kokichi declared victoriously. His arm shot out, ending with a dramatic point in Kaito’s direction. “I hereby sentence you to 50 years of indentured servitude! Your first task is to bring me more Panta!”

 _“More?_  Screw that! You haven’t even touched half the stuff you got! Why the hell would you buy 20 different drinks for a two-person picnic?!”

“Well,  _excuse me_  for giving you options. Guess this is what I get for being considerate.”

“Couldn’t you have just- Ugh! Why are you so…” Kaito trailed off with a scowl. “You know what? Whatever. It doesn’t matter.” He reached into his bento box, picking out a single item before thrusting it in Kokichi’s face. “At least eat this. You definitely need more protein, and I am not backing down here.”

“Hmmph! So bossy,” Kokichi pouted. Nonetheless, he still accepted the food, only giving it a brief inspection.

Two slices of bread, soft and light, hugged a creamy yellow filling. Small bits of white dotted the middle, with the unmistakable scent of dairy wafting upwards. Kokichi had seen similar fare being sold at the convenience store, but there was little doubt in his mind that the delicate egg sandwich in his hands was homemade. 

He took a small bite.

Then a bigger one.

Kaito smiled when he finished the sandwich.


	7. Spooning

“Wait,  _you_  wanna be the big spoon?” Kaito asked incredulously.

“Yeah!” Kokichi nodded. “What? Does Momo think he’s too manly to be the little spoon?”

“Well, I mean… It’s just… You’re so small.”

Putting on an exaggerated pout, Kokichi stomped forward to jab Kaito in the chest. If he was trying to be intimidating, he was failing miserably, as their proximity only made his lack of height even more apparent.

“First of all, rude! Second, this is one of the few times size doesn’t matter in bed.” Kokichi giggled when Kaito groaned. “Neeheehee, let’s just give it a try. You’ll probably like it more than you think.”

Kaito rolled his eyes but ultimately conceded, deciding it was harmless. They both got into bed, scooting closer, before settling into their new positions. Kaito pressed his back into Kokichi’s chest, while Kokichi wrapped his arms around Kaito’s torso. The height difference meant Kokichi’s face only reached Kaito’s neck, but it was comfortable enough.

Actually, that was an understatement. Having Kokichi wrapped around him felt nice… and warm… and safe…

“Neeheehee, you like being the little spoon, don’t you?” Kokichi suddenly commented, his voice unbearably smug.

Kaito refused to answer, though he didn’t pull away when Kokichi kissed the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
